Index Astartes: The Sagittarians
by FortheBitterSweet
Summary: Index Astartes for my personal Space Marine chapter: The Sagittarians. This Index gives you the chance to delve into the history and the identity of the chapter that I'll be writing on start from the next month or so. Enjoy!


Hey guys, TheEmperorProtects here, as you can tell by my name I'm an avid fan of the WH40K universe. This Index Astartes is just in preparation for a long story that I'll be committing myself to starting from the next month or so (probably about 300k words by the end so a fully fledged novella), this is my personal Chapter: The Sagittarians chapter. Comments and feedback welcome :D

Chapter: Sagittarians

Founding Legion: The Ultramarines

Main Colours: Navy Blue trimmed in White

Chapter Symbol: A centaur aiming a bow

Chapter Master: Mikhail Jain

Chapter Strength: ~800

Fortress Monastery: Pabilsag

Specialty: Codex Chapter

Battle Cry: "Ride swiftly brothers, in the name of the Emperor!"

Homeworld

Chiron II (Beta): A classified Mining world slightly smaller than Terra but with the same density, suggesting the existence of super-dense minerals that are the reason for its wealth. The second planet in a system of 6 orbiting the main sequence star Antares, it has been colonized since before the Age of Strife and its natural riches has been exploited on ever since, it is the jewel of the Centaurus sector in the Ultima Segmentum, holding a population of roughly 3 billion souls.

Chiron System

Chiron I (Alpha) – Civilized World

Chiron II (Beta) – Astartes Homeworld/Mining World

Chiron III (Gamma) – Agri World

Chiron IV (Delta) – Forge World

Chiron V (Epsilon) – Agri World

Chiron VI (Zeta) – Research Station

Organization

The Sagittarians follow the Codex Astartes in most areas of organization but deploys more Assault Marines and fast vehicles than most other Chapters. The Chapter fields 10 companies led by their heroic Company commanders.

The Chapter also deploys an Honour Guard for each company and one for the Chapter master as it is customary for the mighty leaders of the Chapter to be accompanied by a Guard of dedicated warriors, all of whom have been blooded on hundred of battlefields, who have complete access to the Sagittarians armoury. As a result these veteran warriors are always equipped in Artificers Armour, equipped with personalised wargear and transported by a Land Raider. Each Honour Guard is leaded by the Company Champion (or Champion of the Chapter in the case of the Chapter Masters Honour Guard)

The Chapter recruits from the entire system, but brings the neophytes to Chiron Beta to test them in the Pabilsag Training Barracks within the mighty fortress itself; there the best are inducted into the customs of the Astartes before being changed into an Angel of Death. The Sagittarians are proud in the ways in which they give the gene seed: no neophyte has died during implantation for the past 2 centuries.

The Chapter being well equipped by the foundry planet Chiron Delta has a sizable fleet at its disposal: The Sagittarian Armada. It consists of 3 battle barges, 8 strike cruisers and an assortment of 30 odd frigates all manned by either bondsmen or serfs: the failed aspirants of trials past. The Armada is led by the Battle Barge "The Dreadful Sagittary", a behemoth commissioned in the 38th millennium that has only recently come into service for the Imperium (it is 12 kilometres long, longer than standard battle barge at 8 kilometres).

Background

The Sagittarians were founded in the 32nd millennium during the 3rd founding as a means to control the south-eastern sector of the Ultima Segmentum. Their placement in the galaxy has inevitably put them into conflicts with the expanding Tau Empire as well as having their fair share of Ork Waaghs and Tyranid splinter fleets although they have unusually small dealings with the fleet-footed Eldar or the soulless Necron. They have a strong alliance with the Mechanicus Forge World in the system so they have a strong influx of new armour, weaponry and starships. Chiron Alpha is also the recruiting ground for the Chiron's 1st Armoured Regiment, a well equipped regiment consisting of storm troopers and vehicles, so the Chapter is never short of expendable manpower. The reason for their lack of support in the recent campaigns and battles such as Armageddon is because of their dealings with the xenos inhabiting the Segmentum, with them almost single-handedly slowing down the Tau expansion to a crawl and eliminating many splinter fleets, they are the unsung heroes of the Imperium of Mankind.

Their gene seed although coming from a Chapter with a pure strain, has a few mutations though they are mostly beneficial rather than cursed. Their Ossmodula and Biscopea have been mutated so that they have a bigger bone and muscle structure leading them to be taller and stronger than normal Astartes. Their Catalepsean Node, like the Blood Ravens, no longer allows the Sagittarians to sleep although they have perfect photographic memory.

With the might of an entire Forge World at its side the Chapter has a large amount of vehicles and weaponry as well as the support of an entire titan legion: The Legios Mortes. What is more important is the amount of the new Mark VIII Errant Armour that has yet to see some major battles in the galaxy as they are in limited production as well as the venerated Tactical Dreadnought or Terminator Armour, this makes the Chapter a force to be reckoned with no matter how small the force.

Their involvement in dealing with enemies of the Imperium is legendary within the sector, even a small relief force send to a planet welcome by any sane Imperial Commander, their reputation likewise strikes fear into the hearts of the enemy, traitors and xenos alike who would think twice before incurring the wrath of the Sagittarians. They are in close relations with many chapters, especially their parent chapter: The Ultramarines, who they have the honour of fighting alongside very often.

Chiron Beta is known for having an unusually high level of pyskers in the general population, which has come under scrutiny of the Ordo Hereticus in the past but dismissed since the pyskers in the population are extremely stable, posing no threat to the Imperium. This high level of pyskers supplies the Chapter with a large amount of Librarians, some of whom are the strongest in the Imperium.


End file.
